A mixture injection port may be provided as a medical connector between an intracatheter inserted to a blood vessel of a patient and an infusion solution bag, a syringe or the like in which a fluid such as blood or an infusion solution is stored for intravenous nutrition, blood transfusion, blood collection or the like. This mixture injection port is provided with a channel tube through which a fluid such as high calorie infusion solution or blood flows in its inside, and is provided between a tube member such as a luer or a cannula connected to a storing portion in which a medical liquid is stored, such as an infusion solution bag and a syringe, and an extension tube connected to, for example, an intracatheter. One end of the channel tube is covered with a septum having a slit into which the tube member is inserted so that a medical liquid in the storing portion is infused to the body of a patient while the member such as a luer is inserted and fixed in the slit.
JP2002-191583A discloses an example of a connector (injection site) that is provided between a puncture needle and a cannula, a luer or the like at the time of collecting blood of a patient as an example of a medical connector used in the above-described cases and a cannula device. Hereinafter, such a conventional technique will be described.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a connector of a conventional technique.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a connector 900, one end of a channel tube 910 is covered by a septum 920 made of an elastic material such as rubber and provided with a slit 921, and the other end (second end) of the channel tube 910 is attached to an intracatheter pieced to, for example, a blood vessel of a patient via an extension tube (both not shown). A medical liquid is poured into the channel tube 910 from a cannula 990 inserted into the slit 921 of the septum 920, and infused to a patient through the second end of the channel tube 910.
When the cannula 990 is removed from the septum 920 at the end of the infusion, the slit 921 portion is automatically closed by the elasticity of the septum 920 to prevent microorganisms such as bacteria from entering the inner cavity 930 of the channel tube 910 from the outside and from being grown (see JP2002-191583A).
Thus, even if the cannula 990 is removed, the inner cavity 930 of the connector is not exposed to external air, so that penetration of microorganisms can be suppressed and their growth can be suppressed.